


Pretend Alpha

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bad Flirting, Beta Choi Youngjae, Beta Lucas, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Boys In Love, Cupid Choi Youngjae, Fluff, Football, He is so done with Jaebum's stubborn ass, I Don't Even Know, I have nothing planned, I know its cliche but hey, I likey it, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Inappropriate Behavior, Jaebum Is Pretending To Be An Alpha, Jaebum is actually a softy, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mark and Jungkook are rivals, Mark is a badass hottie, Matchmaking, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Lucas/Jaehyun, Of both Tae and Jaebum, Omega Im Jaebum | JB, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Verse, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom, Popular Mark, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Rivalry, Romance, Scent Marking, Scenting, Should I add some drama or love triangle?, Still fun tho, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Team Captain Mark, Top Mark Tuan, True Mates, Werewolves, Yeah i donno why i love JK/JB friendship, but nothing much happen, no beta we die like men, oh also they dont like each other, so less fics, sorry for the bad plot... and possibly bad writing lol, team bottom Jaebum always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Jaebum just wants to be done with the university so he can go back home and help his mom with her small school. He needed to guard his secret at any cost, that's why he preferred being alone. Jaebum became known as an aloof alpha who hated socializing. But Youngjae, a beta barged into his life and disrupted his plans. Also, the fact that he was crushing hard on an Elite alpha, Mark Tuan didn't exactly help either. With Youngjae hellbent on getting Mark and him together, Jungkook being unbearably protective and Taehying clinging to him like a child, everything turned upside down leaving Jaebum uncertain, scared but somehow happy.He certainly didn't expect to have his own pack by the end of it all, unknowingly collecting the wolves and becoming a pack 'mom'. Life had a way to swirl everything around huh.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Comments: 36
Kudos: 167





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I am gonna continue this story... it might become a mess but here you go. Enjoy xD  
> Though just a fair warning, I don't have much experience in writing abo verse so most of it would be a made-up concept. Heh.  
> Also, please excuse my mess- English is not my first language.

Jaebum was a pretend alpha. It wasn’t his fault that his stature made him looked more like an alpha than an omega. So as he grew and people misunderstood him as the big bad wolf, who was he to deny? It was more of salvation to be excluded from the omega’s category.

Of course, that meant he couldn’t sleep with anyone, alpha was out of option, betas were good but once, a mishap occurred and Jaebum couldn’t risk losing his title again. He had made out with some omegas but he never took it to another level, omegas during sex, craved knots and he didn’t have one so there goes the last option. So he decided, instead of caring about things that had no solution, he should work on solidifying his security.

His built body gave a perfect illusion but just the image was not enough. He needed to be just as strong, especially if he wanted to rescue the omegas harassed by asshole alphas. He trained six to seven hours daily, learned a different kind of fighting styles, and skills to suppress his desires if any alpha came too close to affecting. Finally, his efforts paid off and his scholarship passed through, allowing his entry in the most prestigious Red Moon University. It was in the city, where Jaebum was a part of a small village. But according to the people around, there wasn’t any bullying- at least not in public. If someone reported those terrible acts, actions were taken against them. His family felt okay with sending him away, even if he was pretending to be an alpha, nothing stays hidden, so his mother was glad that the place wasn’t partial. Also, the city was okay with packless wolves.

Having a pack, belonging to a pack was the most important part of their life. Being without a pack was dangerous and they become an easy prey. Despite, their world evolving, getting modernized, they still had the instinct of the wolves. So, savageness and fury were in their veins. But they were allowed to choose their own pack or make their own. They can either stay with their family's pack or join someone else's they could bond with. As the werewolves adapted, some rules were made but they are implemented and followed in the cities only, leaving small villages like their unprotected and uncivilized.

Ims were a part of a pack before they were attacked. The Head alpha died and the pack scattered, broken. They escaped from the forest, after years of struggle they were finally able to settle in the isolated village known as Blue Lake. But they didn't belong to any pack, more like a part of the werewolf community. A pack needed a very strong alpha and to make the bond, absolute trust and relation was needed. It was permanent. Once they bond, they can't leave the pack unless they mate with a member of the other pack or the Head alpha dies. Their offsprings are not bonded with permanence but they are just as much the part of the pack. But young ones are given the choice to choose their own bonds and wolves. More often not, scattered packs do not join again.

Jaebum wanted to start anew, his status being alpha without a doubt and no one around knew anything about his real self. He needed to graduate without getting in the notice, get his degree, and start helping his mother in maintaining her small school. 

Well, at least it was supposed to be that simple.

His first year went with a little to no issue, he had to maintain his grade so that made him noticeable but his aloof attitude and straightforward behavior send away anyone who wanted to approach him. It got a little lonely, but if he needed to keep his secret, it was better not to risk it. Halfway through the first year, a beta, Choi Youngjae befriended him, unaffected by his cold character. That was around the time his eyes caught an alpha he couldn’t resist staring.

Mark Tuan.

Nothing happened the first year, he was still an uninterested ice alpha who nobody talked to. He only looked at the elite alpha from far, when his omega gets unnaturally wild, whispering the alpha’s name he tried so hard to forget.

And so came the second year, with it, Youngjae found out about his irritating crush. He was confused, why would an alpha like Jaebum be even interested in any alpha. It didn’t make any sense to him- until he saw scent blockers, concealers, and heat suppressants under the bed, hidden away securely. Youngjae and he had a big talk, for hours, and Youngjae understood. He supported him and made sure Jaebum didn’t do anything stupid that might expose him. Jaebum was grateful for the beta, it was much easier to go on as an alpha with a friend who knew his weakness and helped him protect it.

He told Youngjae he swore he wouldn’t involve himself with anyone, and he is intent on keeping that promise, even if he stares at every interval of a few minutes, it wasn’t his fault. But Youngjae, the annoying brat, he brought the man’s phone number, his line id, and his dorm address.

“I didn’t ask for it, Youngjae” he glared at the beta who was grinning proudly.

“Oh shut up. Why don’t you message him?”

“What part of no involvement do you not understand!?” he asked in frustration, it’s not as if he didn’t want to, but he knew he couldn’t. And why would an extremely rich and way out of his league alpha be even interested in an omega like him? Nah, it was too impossible. Only idiots or- well beautiful omegas can dream of such fantasy.

“That was before I knew about you!” Youngjae reminded him cheerfully “Now that you are a _you know who_ , we stand a chance!”

“W-what? We? The hell is we?”

“You and me! We are getting you an alpha”

“Huh!?” Youngjae dragged him across the hall, making his way to their stadium where many sports take place. Today was the day for Mark’s group to play football. Jaebum wasn’t aware but that just makes it easy for Youngjae. He is taking them early so they can settle down and Jaebum doesn’t run away at the sight of the alpha.

“Slow down, why do you even wanna see it? Last time I checked you weren’t interested”

“People change, Jae-ah” he grinned, excited. Jaebum shook his head and let the beta pull him through the crowd. They didn’t even reach the stadium yet and the passage was already too full. The hell is today? In his thoughts, he didn’t realize Youngjae has let go of his hand and the beta is nowhere in sight.

Damn it.

“Agh. Why did I even come here- ah!” before he could finish talking to himself, he collided with someone and fell face-first on the ground, fortunately, he met- albeit a bit harshly- a body instead of the floor. He heard a growl below him and he froze. Shit, an alpha won’t let him off the hook without fighting. He hurriedly tried to get up but his knees grazed the rocky ground and the sudden movement pained him more than he expected. He groaned in pain, stopping halfway.

“Take it easy” the growly voice tamed, turning into something very familiar- no way. He unconsciously slid away, slowly raising his head to meet the owner of the voice. “This isn’t an appropriate first meet but name’s Mark”

“A-ah… Jaebum” he cleared his throat, hoping and praying desperately his skin heating up won’t result in a visible blush. His hands clenched, nervous, and embarrassed- this was the worst way to meet the alpha he was pining for! Damn it!

“Not that I mind but I need to go or the audience will be mad if I don’t show up for the match,” The alpha said, smirking at him. That’s when Jaebum realized their position _\- h-he was- he was sitting on the alpha’s crotch_. There was no way the blush was hidden, not if he felt so embarrassed. He quickly moved his hands that were holding tightly the end of Mark’s jersey.

 _Wantalpha'sclothe._ His omega unhelpfully supplied.

“Shi- I am sorry! Ah- I didn’t mean to-” He stopped midway, the pain hitting him again, the wounds might actually be deep if they were being this persistent. Mark noticed and helped him get up, despite Jaebum’s half-hearted protest.

“It’s fine. I think you need to get it cleaned, don’t wanna risk any infection, y’know?” The easy laidback way of his tone soothed Jaebum, and he could finally give a small smile to the alpha.

“Y-yeah, definitely.” He assured him, his heart thudding wildly, he needed to get out of here. Jaebum was planning his escape but Mark wouldn’t let him.

“Wait, come with me. I have a few minutes to spare” he took Jaebum’s hand and guided him to the nearest bench. Students around were peeking at them, all attention was drawn towards the alpha and Jaebum wanted to disappear. Youngjae will be murdered, he swears. Mark got his handkerchief from the pocket and cleaned the blood from the wound, the bleeding stopped. He knew a pointy rock has speared his knees and he might need to go to a doctor but alphas had the capability to heal quickly, so he bit on the pain and let the alpha do whatever he was doing. Mark applied the cream on it and pressed a bandaid on his injury. “There, all set. You should watch my match though- but if you wanna leave that’s okay too” He was giving him puppy eyes- not that he could deny the alpha but why would he ask him? It was weird but Jaebum wouldn’t avoid the opportunity.

“Sure…” he hesitantly agreed. As the alpha steered away, disappearing at the turn of the gate, Jaebum realized what actually just happened. And he panicked.

Did he just got invited by Mark Tuan?

He wanted to run away so bad but he couldn’t- he knew the reason why but he wasn’t sure why was his body reacting so intensely at the thought of leaving the alpha. He shrugged off, chalking it up to weird omega tendencies. If he has to sit through the match, he’d better find Youngjae, he is positive he won’t be able to manage on his own- not with his omega acting like crazy for some reason.

He finally met up with the beta, Youngjae has saved them a seat, _front row seat_. Jaebum sighed, giving up any attempt to flee or reason with both his omega and the idiot of a beta.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Youngjae frowned, inspecting the huge band-aid on his knee. “I leave you for one moment and this happens. How could anyone believe this clumsy mess is an alpha?”

“Hey!” Jaebum glares, shushing him. “I don’t need you announcing it to the world”

“Anyways, what happened?” he asked again, his gaze moved towards the playground where teams were gathering. “Tell me so we can ogle your alpha”

“He is not my alpha” he hissed, didn’t miss the way his heart panged at the bitter sentence but he stopped the self-deprecating thoughts. Not the right time for it.

“….yet” Jaebum huffed in annoyance at Youngjae's input, despite feeling happy internally at the stubbornness of his friend. It wasn’t possible but he loved, appreciated his beta’s confidence, made him less sad. “Ohhh it’s starting!” he informed him excitedly as if he could miss that data. The crowd cheered as Mark’s team entered the arena, Red Fangs- as… unique the name was- had all the best players, from Mark Tuan to their university’s excellent elites. The opposing team wasn’t any less, Jeon Jungkook was the captain of the Silver Bullets, ironic- he knows. Both the alphas were too perfect and their matches, more often than not ended as a draw.

“Hey, cheer for your alpha, Jae-Jae.” Jaebum rolled his eyes and ignored the man. The small whisper of Jungkook’s name caught his attention as he looked to his right. An- an omega.

“You are sitting on the wrong side” he informed him, chuckling a little at the startled look he gave him.

“Ah… I- I am not part of their university” he confessed, guilt lacing his words.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine, no judgment here. I am Jaebum” He introduced himself, trying to calm the omega who sweating suddenly.

“S-sorry, I am not- not- I mean-” he stopped, Jaebum felt uneasy and a little angry, omegas found it hard to even speak their opinions. Something in him snapped, always weak for omegas in need. “I am Taehyung” he smiled, uncertain.

“First-year?” Taehyung nodded. “Second,” he told, he didn’t want to make any friends- Youngjae was more than enough of an annoyance but the man beside him looked lonely like he wanted someone- and his apparent crush on the alpha of the other University didn’t bypass him. “You like Jeon?” The omega blushed and shuttered, hiding his face with his hands.

“Don’t worry, Jaebummie is also head over heels for Markie-poo”

“Youngjae!” Jaebum growled at the careless beta sprouting nonsense in front of just anyone. “Ignore the brat,” he said to Taehyung who was taken aback at the news.

“B-but you’re- alpha, right?” Taehyung asked, fear still oozing but comfortable enough to ask because of their friendliness. Jaebum sighed and patted the man.

“The match is about to start, Taehyung-ssi” The omega blushed cutely before returning his attention to Jungkook. There was a shine in his eyes, a spark of affection, and he wondered for a moment- does he looks at Mark like this?

The match ended as a tie, both the team played exceptionally well, Jaebum found himself into it for more reason than just Mark. It was decided that there will be another small match to settle the score. He, Youngjae, and Taehyung were few of the last audience to leave the stadium, it was because Youngjae was trying to make him stay as long as Mark was on the ground and Taehyung was chattering happily with them, opening up throughout the match.

"Aren't you too squeamish? even for an omega?" Youngjae asked, always prodding more than needed. Jaebum was about to scold him for asking a stupid question but Taehyung replied before he could.

"Well... I- ah- my grandma told me to become like that- I mean I had a very... um bright personality you could say. She said it would be better to not stand out and I was also very friendly type of person so yeah" He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, you can be real with us" Youngjae winked "Oh oh do you have a pack yet?" Taehyung shook his head.

"Not exactly..." At his vague reply, Jaebum and Youngjae understood it was personal. So Youngjae changed the subject.

“Which course do you take-”

“Jaebum hyung?” An alpha approached them, curious, brow raised.

“Hey, kookie. Nice game” Jaebum ruffled his hair, didn’t expect the man to come and converse with him. Jungkook is a family friend, knows about him and his secret, and also his policy of being alone. Youngjae was side eying him in surprise.

“Thanks. I thought you wanted to be alone, here” he asked, accusingly. Jaebum smiled sheepishly.

“Well… this is Choi Youngjae… and he knows” Jungkook makes a surprised face as realization dawns upon him. His sharp gaze pins on the beta, protective mode on. Jaebum chuckles, his hands resting comfortingly on his shoulder. “Aye, be nice. He is a good guy, helps me a lot” Youngjae stick out his hand, smiling brightly. Jungkook accepted the handshake, still suspicious. Jaebum sneaked a glance at Taehyung who was trying to slip away before Jungkook could notice. “And this is Kim Taehyung” Jaebum called out, his hold stopping and startling out a gasp from Taehyung who was blushing profusely.

Jungkook was sizing him up, but as the scent hit him, he realized the beautiful man was an omega. He smirked, putting on his best expression.

“Hi, Jungkook” The scent of shy arousal clouded the atmosphere making Jaebum laugh lightly at the obvious omega.

“U-uhm hey” Taehyung clutched Jaebum’s shirt, looking like he is at his limits. Youngjae snickered at the scene unfolding. “Hyung…” Taehyung suddenly uttered, which gathered confused looks. “You smell- your scent?”

“What about it?”

“No- I- nothing I guess” The three of them shared a moment of hesitancy “It’s just- comforting?” he said, suddenly snuggling more into the pretend alpha. He didn't know why he felt comforted and relaxed in his hold but Taehyung hadn't felt such feeling in years.

“A-ah I see” Jaebum awkwardly laughed. They talked a little, Jaebum promised to stay in contact as- in Jungkook’s words ‘he has betrayed him’, even Youngjae and Jungkook seemed to get along well. Taehyung was a bundle of nervousness but he managed to shutter out his number to Jungkook. That’s when Jungkook pointed out something.

“Why is my rival staring at you?”

“What?” Jaebum asked, puzzled at the question. He lingered his eyes on the ground, there at the other corner Mark’s team were still loitering around, discussing strategies and joking with each other. The teams are allowed to stay back and practice or rest until 9 o’clock. Indeed, Mark was staring at them- or well at Jaebum. Which was slightly awkward- and bad because Taehyung was still in his arms, hugging him like a kid. He didn’t want Mark to misunderstand- he didn’t know why should he even bother but his omega wants what it wants.

“The sour scent is hitting even at this distance. What the hell did you get yourself into this time?” Jungkook’s irritation and concern were palpable, Jaebum felt bad for making the alpha worry so much on his behalf.

“Hey! I did nothing! Today was the first time I even talked to him because I bumped into him and scraped my knee”

“He must have noticed your scent” Jaebum stared at him in horror “He is an elite alpha, hyung. Scent blockers or changers can’t fool them- if they don’t pay attention then yeah but if they do, they will catch a strange unnatural whiff of your scent. That’s how I found about you anyways, and I have yet to achieve the elite level”

“Y-you’re kidding, right?” Jungkook shook his head. Taehyung couldn’t follow their conversation so he opted to just breathe in Jaebum’s comforting scent. He gets unusually flustered in confronting situations, but somehow Jaebum’s scents were calming him down. An alpha’s scent wasn’t supposed to be so soothing.

“I didn’t know elites had such an accurate sense of smell” Youngjae piped in, a giddy tone poorly hidden in his voice. Jungkook raised his brow, a silent question in his eyes. “Jae-ah likes him. I am trynna set em’ up” Jungkook’s wide eyes at the revelation made Jaebum more red than it should. He used his free hand to cover his face, embarrassed under Jungkook’s scrutiny.

“… the fuck, hyung?” Jaebum groaned, wishing for the ground to swallow him. “You’re not fucking with that bastard” the hostile scent was enough to draw the attention of remaining people around them.

“Jungkook, damn it. Get a grip!” Jaebum scolded him “I- I didn’t- it’s just my uh- my _inner self_ that goes crazy for him. Not my fault” he grumbled. Jungkook rolled his eyes and Jaebum knew what was incoming, he dreaded the protective phase that Jungkook will again open. He kept a strict eye on him and it was exhilarating. Suddenly, Jungkook straightened up, baring his fangs at the approaching elite alpha. "K-kookie, stop it."

"Hey, Jeon." Mark smirked before turning to Jaebum "Did you enjoy the match?" He asked gently, his deep voice made his omega tremble. 

"Get away from him" Jungkook snarled, quiet so nobody but them could hear him. Jaebum wanted to facepalm, what is this weird situation and why is it happening to him?

"Why? I asked Jaebum-ssi to watch my match and I can't even ask him how it was." Mark tilted his head, in mock confusion but Jaebum found it too hot. The alpha's scent was intoxicating, _shit_. He wishes he could just bury his head in the alpha's neck- control, Jaebum. They have a serious situation here. All heads turned to him at the revelation, Youngjae had a betrayed expression, Taehyung was confused and Jungkook was close to ripping him apart.

"U-uh so- well, it's true. He bandaged my wounds so I thought it would be rude to decline. I didn't know whose match was today so uh- yeah." Jaebum didn't know why he was even explaining himself. But somehow he felt guilty as if he was being a bad friend to Jungkook as Mark was his rival. "It was a very good match" Jaebum replied to Mark's question "You guys are really fun to watch, I haven't seen a competition like that in ages."

"Nice. Now, lets go" Jungkook interrupted before Mark could reply. Taehyung untangled himself from Jaebum as Jungkook grabbed the pretend alpha's hand "We have a lot to talk about" He was fuming, and now Jeabum was getting annoyed. The furious alpha dragged him out, Taehyung and Youngjae following behind. Mark mouthed 'see you later' when he looked back to which Jaebum smiled and nodded. Youngjae sneakily slipped him Jaebum's number and winked at the alpha before hurrying out of the stadium.

"Jungkook! What the hell!?" Jaebum forced him to stop, ready to yell at the brat for being a jackass. They were near their dorm, coincidentally, Taehyung lived in the same dorm as them.

"God, hyung. Why- you-" Jungkook took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger as he glared at the older man, which is hilarious because he was supposed to be the angry one here! "Mark didn't even behave as an alpha should towards another alpha! His instinct assumed-recognized you as an omega! Alphas don't flirt and be friendly except their pack or closed ones. They are territorial and don't stand other alphas unless they are a pack or family. He was being playful with you, initiating a conversation- and you didn't find that odd? I- you infuriate me." Jaebum froze at his outburst. He didn't even think about any other scenario, he was just... just happy to interact with that alpha, he didn't- he didn't know. Taehyung was officially lost and realized something was wrong, Jaebum seemed to have a secret of some sort. Youngjae stayed quiet but didn't leave, he needed to be there if anything escalates, which it won't he knew but he was cautious.

"Oh... I- does he know?" 

"He didn't know you before today, right?" Jaebum nodded "Great" Jungkook grumbled "He would be surprised if he came to know about you. Might have been better if he knew your status beforehand, before recognizing you, before attempting to scent you. If he would have known, he wouldn't really care to scrutinize you" 

"Well... I am sure he won't be an ass about it... if he knew" Jaebum tried to joke but one sharp glare from Jungkook made him shut up. He knew he was in trouble but Mark didn't seem the type to humiliate, he was a logical and good person, even if he knew he would contact him first. At least Jaebum hoped so.

"How about we go and sleep? We had a long day and I am sure Tae and you are pretty tired. Jungkook-ssi, you had a hard match-" Jungkook scoffed, muttering 'it was nothing'. Youngjae chuckled "So let's calm down and think about this all tomorrow, okay?" Now that, they all agreed on. Taehyung was already dozing off _while standing_ , it was an art in itself, Jaebum mused. They started heading up to their rooms, Youngjae bid Jungkook bye before dragging the sleepy omega.

"Don't get in more trouble." Jungkook said, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Jaebum grinned, saluting at the alpha. Now that he knew it was his fault and Jungkook's anger was- well- correct he needed to make it up to him. 

"Yep! Scout's honor" Jungkook was unimpressed. But he did smile, small but genuine.

*****

“I hear our alpha is going around bandaging people now?” Jackson whistled, teasing the captain. 

“Ugh. It’s no big deal. He got hurt because of me so I just helped him” Mark replied nonchalantly, his gaze stuck on the male he stumbled on, he caught the glimpse of him but could never- could never see him, observe him like this. He could still feel the soft flesh that was on his lower region a few hours ago. Jeon knew the man? That was a surprise. The uneasy feeling when that man touched his rival’s hair- like they were friends, didn’t sit right with him. What was going on? “What’s wrong with it anyway?”

“Nothing really” Jackson replied. He said something but his thoughts went back to Jaebum. The annoyance he felt as that omega leaned into Jaebum's arm, the casual way Jeon touched him. “-but you know alpha heals fast, so we don’t need bandages for small wounds” That got his attention.

“What?”

“I said the icy alpha probably didn’t need your help, he dislikes socializing” He laughed, joined in by other members of the team.

“He is not an omega?” Mark was confused.

“W- No. Does he look like an omega to you?” Jaehyun sniggered. His frustration increased, why didn't he realized it? why did he feel wrong when Jeon and Jaebum got close. It was as if his wolf didn’t understand that the man it’s been eying was an alpha. He himself couldn’t digest it. Something feels off. No way an omega would feel comfortable with an alpha, not like the way Kim was cuddling with him in the middle of the stadium despite his shy demeanor. Not excluding the fact that he didn’t feel any- any dominant or aggressive scent from the so-called alpha. It just didn’t feel right.

But why would anyone lie about their status?

Right?

Mark was confused, his wolf was getting restless and he has more questions than answers at this point. He needs to analyze this puzzle of a man- an alpha- to reach his conclusion. Since he is pretty sure no alphas are supposed to feel any pull towards another alpha.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum's heat is nearing. And also, Mark want some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind my English, it's awful I know. I hope you like this, I rewrote this chapter as I added extra pairing (Jaehyung and Lucas, because I want bottom luc damn it) and realized it was dragging the chapter unnecessarily so I changed the plot slightly... hope it's not so bad :( 
> 
> I am not exactly fond of mpreg but there's a very very slight indication but like very smol one. I had so many good scenarios in mind but I didn't know which to choose... maybe I can write separate fic for that? lmao I expect too much from myself.
> 
> Anyways I am hoping to wrap this in two more chap... hopefully.
> 
> ENJOY!

After the incident, Jaebum was more careful about confronting the elite alpha. And also a little disappointed when Mark never came to him again or texted him. It was for the better anyway, he tries to assure himself. The finals are here and he has no time to waste thinking about things that are far satisfying in fantasies.

Or so he thought.

“Jaebum-hyung,” Youngjae called out for the umpteenth time. They were in the library, Jaebum was supposed to tutor the beta and also revise the syllabus. He was done with it but revision is always good for brushing up on his knowledge. Unfortunately, his focus was not entirely on the studies.

“H-huh?”

“If you miss him so much just go and talk to him. It’s been a week of blanking out in the middle of our sessions… and you know how badly I need it, the scholarship for singing won’t be given to me if I don’t score well.”

“I-I am not m-missing anyone!” Jaebum blushed, denying the claim even if it was an obvious lie. After Jungkook’s ruthless warning and cautious words, he knew he couldn’t afford to lose his identity, not right now. In just a year, he will be able to graduate and he doesn’t want to put a damper on it. “And you will pass” he grumbled.

“I think if he knew your you-know-who secret, it would only bring you two closer… elite alpha would rather want an omega than an alpha… just saying” He grinned and dashed out before Jaebum could throw a book at him (his own, not library’s).

Sighing, he went back to his notes, trying to run through it again. It was getting hard to concentrate he had to admit. His omega was restless and his heat was near. Because of the bad side effects, the doctors and his parents forbade him to use it. His heats are irregular, coming once every three or four months, and it’s painful every time. He realized it wasn’t so bad before he took heat blockers continuously. The effects could make his omega infertile and his mom was adamant in having at least one grandchildren- even if after she died, it was a weird condition but hey, what can be done? His family is a bunch of weirdos mixed together.

His vision blurred suddenly and a spike of pain shot through his body. It couldn’t- couldn’t be the time- no. There was still a week left! The sensation stopped and he took a deep breath. Whoosh, that was close.

It was past six and almost everyone cleaned out of the library. The annoying beta wasn’t back yet and probably won’t be coming now either. He sighed, not only he didn’t tutor Youngjae, he also couldn’t revise his notes.

A total unproductive day. And, why?

 ** _Mark_** his omega supplied unhelpfully.

“Jaebum?” the librarian, Hyori called out his name “You’re gonna be here till late?” She asked. She had her bag and coat, looking ready to leave.

“Yeah, noona. Maybe an hour more?”

“Alright, the guards are there outside, as usual, just don’t be reckless tomorrow’s the full moon and things can get sketchy. Go home early today, hmm?”

“Roger that” He smiled. She nodded at him and left the place. He was hoping to maybe get his head out of these dumb thoughts and get a head start on Physics- but that seems unlikely now. He sighed, banging his head on the table. He was frustrated, his omega wanted to build a nest, his heat was nearing and finals were in less than two weeks.

Will he be able to survive? Nothing like this has happened before, his life was not good but at least his mind wasn’t a mess, at least his omega stayed dormant most of the time. But now? As if a switch was triggered and all he could think was about his needs, his desire, his instinct, his alpha-

Damn it, not his.

“The smell of sadness is palpable” The deep voice! Jaebum watched him, wide-eyed, startled and embarrassed as if frozen. “Youngjae told me you’d be here till late. And it's not safe tonight… and tomorrow”

“Y-Youngjae?” The casual way his friend’s name was spoken burned jealousy in his stomach, were they also friends now? “Why would he-”

“Oh, you didn’t know?” He asked, tilting his head just the way Jaebum loved “He has been talking a lot about you and continuously and persistently. I know your favorite color to your favorite underwear-”

“WHAT!?” Jaebum screamed, embarrassed beyond repair. Youngjae will be murdered, he doesn’t care if he goes to jail for it.

“It’s the one with small black cats on it”

“……” Mark laughed loudly at the reaction, Jaebum looked as if he was ready to run but also ready to kill. When Jaebum heard his laughter, something inside him calmed down and he couldn’t help but return a smile.

“Let’s go?”

“U-uhm I-I can take c-care of myself” Jaebum cursed himself for shuttering but being stared so intensely by the alpha was overwhelming. But he didn’t protest as he started gathering up his things. There is no way he is gonna pass this opportunity. Suddenly it hit him- If-if Mark knows he is an Alpha he shouldn’t care… about his safety, right?

“Hmm hmm, hurry up” Jaebum glared at the alpha, a little annoyed but mostly nervous. He took his bag and slid it on his arm.

“Why-” he started but stopped, trying to shape the questions that were swirling around his head, Mark looked back at him as they were nearing the gate “Why the sudden change of heart?” He asked. Mark had a thoughtful expression on his face as if thinking hard on it. He knew the question was jumbled and he didn’t ask it clearly, he was about to explain it but Mark answered anyways.

“Well, first there was Jeon”

“W-what?”

“He told- I think threatened would be the correct term- me to stay away from you” he chuckled deeply “then I had some unanswered and confusing questions” Jaebum gulped when the eyes that were usually black had ember in them, intense and analyzing.

“O-oh” Jaebum started walking, knowing his face would give away a lot of things if Mark continued focusing on him like that “Jungkookie is protective like that, don’t mind him much” Jaebum tried to laugh it away. Mark didn’t say anything, just nodded as they reached the pathway to dormitories. Their dorms were in a different area to provide a home-y environment so it took a while, reaching there. There was a lush green forest in between, especially for the wolves to run around and get doses of pure nature. The forest was deep and endless, more of a home to their wolves than the dorm. Jaebum heard few howls from the forest as they walked on the road built in between.

“Ahhh some alphas have already started their preparation huh?” Mark said after awhile “It’s a good thing omegas don’t feel the need to shift or hunt”

“Why?” Jaebum didn’t mean to but his voice became sharp, he somehow felt conscious about the remark he made.

“Hey, hey” Mark smiled “Alphas are already hot-headed and they get worse with the effect of the moon so omegas are safer inside than amidst us beast, don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah” Jaebum felt relieved at that, which was stupid but he was glad Mark didn’t look down on them “Do you feel the pull too?”

“Naah” That surprised Jaebum and it showed as Mark started explaining “We are strongest at the full moon and our wolves are more in sync with the nature. If I concentrated enough I could tell you everything that was going on around our whole campus” Jaebum gasped at that. Their campus was the size of a town, the forest itself was gigantic enough.

“T-That’s impressive” Mark made a noncommittal noise as if it was no big deal for him, it probably wasn’t.

“What about you?”

“I-It’s… alright. Just like normal alphas haha…”

“I can help you with it!” Mark said enthusiastically, eyes twinkling. Jaebum short-circuited.

“W-w-wh-no. I- ah it’s not-”

“I have helped a lot of alphas with their shift and urges. If you have a leader, your alpha won’t be rebellious in front of the head. So there won’t be no issue” The smile he gave Jaebum was so dazzling, he couldn’t look away, and it took him few moments to process the sentence. “It’s painful and restless so my pheromones can help you” Jaebum knew he would be a fool to turn down the offer **_if_** he were an alpha. But he was not. And rejecting it would seem suspicious to Mark as if his scent hasn’t already made a dumb impression before.

“I don’t want to- to-” He could feel it again, the current of pain and pleasure hitting his body, his heat has been triggered early _somehow_. **Shit** , not in the middle of the damn herd of alphas! He had taken a mild heat suppressant that would help keep the heat at bay if his heat neared at an inconvenient time.

“You are not an alpha, are you?” Mark asked, his voice of steel and eyes turned red, a sign of an elite. His brow raised and Jaebum could see a glimpse of sharp fang between his lips. The omega was wailing at such attention, begging to be let out and he could feel a painful tremor in his lower region.

“ **Answer me** ” The command was clear and Jaebum backed away in instinct, stepping away and away, and suddenly there was a wall and he was trapped. With one quick look around, he realized they were in the Rest House area that was between the forest and their dorm. An average-sized shelter that was meant for guests or students who were past their curfew.

“Wha-what are you even…” Mark stepped forward as if cornering him, despite Jaebum having quite inches on the alpha, the aura around the elite made him feel exceptionally small.

“Truth, Jaebum, _truth_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, does Mark know his secret?
> 
> In my fic, even if they are alpha/beta/omega, their wolves have different thoughts and can overpower them- during a full moon or sudden pull or pheromones. ^^


	3. Unusual Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum finally found his pack. And Mark might have slightly broken his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.5k words... ehhh xD I hope you enjoy it! I have seen people writing 15-40k words idk how they do it- for me, it takes so long to even write 3-4k words haha. This story was honestly supposed to be like 1-2 chp long- seriously, I donno why I always end up extending the plot *facepalms*
> 
> Also IMPORTANT:  
> I made a chp on Lucas (nct), he was supposed to be included in 2nd chapter but it was getting out of the topic as I said so I wrote another chapter and added in this Pretend ALpha series- in that Lucas is asked to be mate from Jaehyun and Jaebum had accidentally blurted that Lucas was his pack. You can read the chap if you do not mind NCT pairing because Luc, Jaehyun, and others will be included in the upcoming chapter ^^
> 
> That's all ♥

“What exactly happened, Jaebum-ssi?” The doctor of the infirmary asked, suspicious, and eying him furiously.

“I have told you, he came when I was in the library because my friend, Choi Youngjae, the beta told him I would be there. He wanted to talk to me about something- alpha training?” He mumbled quickly because that’s what they were talking about, Mark helping him during the full moon-

“Oh, Mark wants to recruit you for the Alpha boot camp?” She replied, contemplating something in her mind. Jaebum was shocked, he shot the arrow in the air but it got stuck in the bullseye- damn it.

“Uh- we didn’t really get to that conclusion, he was walking with me, from the campus to the dorm and we were talking other stuff, then suddenly in the shelter area, he was sniffing something and kinda fell on me. I have no idea what could have happened. There weren’t any alphas around us either. Or uh- omegas” He gulped. Throughout the whole ordeal, Jaebum was sure he would start sweating profusely but it was a miracle he didn’t. He can’t out himself, not now, there’s only one year left and he will be leaving anyway- he just hopes Mark wasn’t affected because of him.

“Well, I suppose we will get more clarity of this story when Mark wakes up” She pointedly looked at him. She had no faith in him- and she was right in doing so, he sighed internally. Since they were both ‘alphas’, it's obvious she is doubtful, more importantly, it was the elite alpha who fainted- and that was no light matter. He prayed to the moon, he seriously didn’t want any trouble, why was the deity not listening!?

~*~

“Hey, hyung! Are you okay?” Youngjae instantly yelled for him, running towards him worriedly. Jaebum gave him a small smile. Taehyung was right behind him, also with a look of concern.

“Yeah, I am okay, Jae” Jaebum chuckled or tried to keep the situation light.

“You didn’t return home last night! Do you know how worried I was? I specifically sent Mark-hyung so you would be safe while returning. You didn’t even contact me! I came to know from Lucas that Mark hyung was in the infirmary and you were too”

“I know- I am so sorry- I was in a panicking state too, I- my mind was not working clearly” Jaebum sheepishly replied, it warmed his heart, having people who were so worried on his behalf. Taehyung was pouting when he turned to him.

“I was very worried too, hyung…” He said in a small voice, eyes slightly glassy. Jaebum pulled him in a hug, soothingly caressing his back.

“Hey, hey, I am here, right? I didn’t mean to worry you, okay?” Taehyung sniffled, nodding at his words but he remained in his arms. Jaebum felt relaxed too, comforting with the pack is always the best-

Wait.

Did he just- did he- pack!?

He shook his head, it was no time for these stupid shits. He took a deep breath, his anatomy was more of a hassle than its worth.

“What exactly happened, hyung?” it was the same question, but this time Jaebum couldn’t bring himself to lie. He smiled tightly before he beckoned them to follow him.

“Let’s go to our dorm and talk” Youngjae nodded, it was something important. Taehyung didn’t care, he just wanted to be near Jaebum for now.

They finally arrived at his room, he shut the door and even closed the window, paranoid. Both of the younger men were staring at him expectantly, sitting on the floor. Jaebum settled in front of them, biting his lips.

“Mark… uh… he realized that I am not like him, he was asking me that he could help contain the alpha during the full moon and I tried to deny politely, but it was obvious-” Youngjae snorted, Jaebum glared at him before continuing “So he kinda backed me up in the shelter area, asking me who I was- really am- and… he was growling at me, I almost submitted but then he collapsed on me.”

“Wow… but..-”

“My heat is nearing” Youngjae stared at him in horror, jaw dropped. Taehyung finally registered the words- his eyes widening in realization.

“Y-y-y-you are an- an- o-omega!?”

“Shhh!” Youngjae and Jaebum, both shushed him.

“That’s why you smelled different!” Jaebum raised his brow in confusion. “You do not smell like- like- power and rage, you smell like home”

“U-uh-”

“L-like… pack…”

“Woah, woah, back up. Pack?” Youngjae asked, surprised at the revelation. Taehyung nodded solemnly, there were flickering expressions on his face- _confusionhappycontent._

“As an omega, our relation with our family pack is breakable, because most of the time, omegas are supposed to go to another pack. And- my relation is brittle with them, my family is very traditional and they don’t think omega should be educated more than the bare minimum- and I hated it. I ran away- long story short I was able to hop on scholarship with some help and my bond with my previous pack is… yeah, brittle. When I met you, Jaebum-hyung, I felt warm- like never before- and uh- I could never pinpoint your scent, but now it just suddenly fell into place.” That was the longest Taehyung had talked in these months, they were glad the omegas bubbly personality was coming to the surface. They stayed silent for a while, letting everything sink in- before Youngjae asked the million-dollar question.

“But… pack needs an alpha, right?”

“They do” Taehyung affirmed, but Jaebum stayed quiet. After a beat or too long, Youngjae poked at the pretend alpha, asking him if he is okay.

“Uh… yeah. Umm- I had- I felt the instinct- of Taehyung being my pack when he hugged me… okay this is getting weird huh-”

“And Mark fainted on you- and he realized you’re not an alpha. This is awesome, huh?”

“Shut up, Youngjae, I just hope he is okay- and hopefully doesn’t out me,” He said, tiredly. The pretending alpha business was really taking a toll on him but it’s not like he can complain. And well, he might… might have a pack now, that thought made his omega immensely happy. Taehyung was jittery as if he wanted to ask something, or say or-

“A-am I- am I your-” Jaebum pulled him in a hug, for the second time today, scenting him with comfort. Taehyung wrapped his hands around his waist, face buried in his neck as he sighed in content, finally felt like coming home.

“You’re my pack, Tae” Jaebum assured, peppered a small kiss on his cheek as the omega snuggled, hugging him more tightly.

“Then I too” Youngjae suddenly decided, startling the pretend alpha.

“Are you sure, Jae? It’s not a-”

“I want to be in your pack- alpha or no alpha” He grinned softly, eye twinkling with mischief “Lucas wouldn’t mind it either, he loves you too”

“But he- Jaehyun said that he would become his pack”

“They would mate after the graduation, we can whisk away Lucas now, we have one more year” He laughed, infectious and Jaebum chuckled too. “And…. There’s a chance we all merge with Mark’s pack” Youngjae stuck his tongue out, childishly. Jaebum groaned, because the imagination felt too good and he was trying his best not to even hope, think about it.

“Ugh shut up” Jaebum grumbled, his arms still full of goofball omega “we can commit the mark after the finals” Taehyung and Youngjae agreed, in two weeks their second year (and Tae’s first) will be over and they will have a break. It will be a good time to make the pack bond and get used to the feeling. “We should look into this, uh weird pack forming instinct-”

“Yes, but after we bond, hyung,” Youngjae said.

“Of course, I wouldn’t wanna be denied if I can have this” Jaebum smiled warmly. Then he took in their wide eyes and realized he was releasing pheromones- omega’s pheromones- shit. Youngjae snapped out of it, it was the first time he smelled Jaebum’s real scent and it really did feel like home. He tossed the scent suppressing pills to Jaebum, always carrying it for the older in his pocket or bag. Jaebum shot him a grateful smile, murmuring a small thanks.

“You think Jungkook will want to-?”

“Hmmm… I dunno. He is an alpha, he can easily have his own pack. If I am the pack ‘mom’” he rolled his eyes at the word “then my m-mate will be the head of the pack, why would he want that?” Jaebum mused, taking a sip from the bottle kept beside the bed.

“He agreed” Youngjae laughed when Jaebum choked on the water he was drinking.

“What?”

“I messaged him if he wanted to be part of Jaebummie-hyung’s pack and he said yes. He will be meeting us in 10 minutes, though he was surprised- I told him we would dig into it after affirming the bond.”

“You’re really annoying, Youngjae-ah” But he couldn’t stop the smile which was forming on his lips, the bond wasn’t even complete yet the fullness he felt in his chest was just too beautiful. His pack, he beamed.

“On the bright side, we will have an alpha and maybe mate for our other omega” Youngjae added, making Taehyung splutter, he hid his face again in the crook of Jaebum’s neck. “Look at you, Jaebummie-hyung, the pack is not even a day old and you already have 3 members signing up”

“I guess I am just lucky” Jaebum blushed.

Jungkook met them in the compound, he was an outsider but his involvement with the Red Moon university was enough to let him in without many inspections. He hugged Jaebum and told them he always wanted him in his pack but he didn't mind this either. Then he perversely stared at Taehyung and said, “There is a really good view in this pack too” leaving Taehyung (again) as an incoherent mess.

They were about to go on a celebratory drink when the call from the infirmary came, making Jaebum realized the forgotten misery of the alpha he was in love with. They made their way to the infirmary as Youngjae filled Jungkook with the details, with Jungkook shooting disapproving looks at each sentence. Yeah, he knows, he is an idiot.

~*~

“Im Jaebum?” He nodded, but it was not the doctor who was here in the morning. She was a really beautiful woman, smelled like comfort and alpha. She smiled at him and asked him to enter. His pack (oh how he loves the sound of it) was outside, waiting in the cafeteria near the small hospital.

“I am sorry for the trouble. I am Wheein, in the pharmaceutics department- I am his- Mark’s doctor and I make medicines for ruts and heats.” Jaebum listened to her introduction with attention, unsure of where this was going “We have all kinds of medicines at this point but we have nothing for the elites. As much control they have, they still have some drawbacks. Their nose, for example, is too powerful, they can smell more than they want to or intend to, it tends to interfere with their daily routines. And their senses, being on alert like an actual wolf, 24/7- is also one of the difficulties they go through every day. It sounds like bragging, but constant whispers of nature and scents are very disorienting. So I have been working on a drug to minimize the senses a little. It is completely safe- and I checked thoroughly. Mark always helps me and agrees to be the test subject- but this time he took it, in the full moon it’s worse, howling of thousands of wolves rings in their head- so he took this time too. I dunno why he collapsed, there is no other explanation except there was another equation in the mix. Either way, I just wanted to apologize on his behalf. And explain why he was in such a state. I was told that you brought him here at night, at risk of your own, and Doctor Jessi was very- ah- not hospitable to you. And, I hope you won’t tell anyone that the elite fell.” She stopped, analyzing him.

Oh, that’s why she was explaining this whole thing to him. Of course, he would never dare! He sighed in relief that they didn’t catch on or doubt aside from ‘another equation in the math’.

“He is okay though, right?” That was the main thing he was worried about.

“Yes. Very. The pill was flushed out of his system today and he will be waking up soon, fresh as a daisy” she chuckled “You should… maybe stay when he does? He will be feeling very guilty, he has always been like that”

“Uh- uh yeah, sure, definitely” he smiled at her, it probably seemed forceful but he was glad she didn’t say anything. He bowed and went out of her office, making his way to Mark’s room. It was better to be there when Mark remembers his not-so-secret-anymore secret. Jaebum messaged his group that it will take him some time to come back and he told them the summary of what happened. Though he knows Youngjae will fish out the extra details even if he tells them now. They said to let them know after he was done and they will go outside the campus for a celebration. For once in his life, he was actually excited about something.

He took a deep breath as he stood against the alpha’s door. He just hopes things don’t get worse- he knows it will- but he still wishes to hope. He pushed the door and entered the room, and almost immediately his eyes fell on the sleeping alpha. There was a pang in his heart, and it hurt, to see him like this, didn’t understand why the feeling was so intense. He sighed.

“I was gonna say you are happy but then the sadness loomed around you again”

“Y-you are- ah- should I call the doc-?” Mark shook his head, smiling lightly at him. Even in the hospital, the alpha looked way too good.

“They will be here in few minutes anyway” he shrugged “what are you doing here though? Not that I don’t appreciate it” He teased, and god forbid, Jaebum blushed.

“Ah I see… well I was a little concerned since you suddenly fainted”

“Oh, you were the one who brought me in?” He asked, in a fond yet surprised tone “I am sorry for the trouble, I hope I didn’t do too much damage?” His voice was almost guilty now. Jaebum didn’t know what to say- did this alpha forget?

“Umm, you don’t remember what happened?”

“No- I just remember going to the library, why and what happened after that is not clear in my mind” Jaebum exhaled, oh he felt so relieved, the heaviness in his chest disappeared and he finally felt like he could breathe. “Did I-”

“N-no no, we actually met in the library, and then we were talking as we walked to our dorm- then you-ah kinda collapsed? I don’t really know what happened but I rushed you here” it was good he had a pill in his pocket to cover up the slick scent yesterday- or yesternight. “But Wheein-ssi, your doctor said you’re totally fine, so there is nothing to worry about.”

“Ah, my doc” he grinned and Jaebum tried to ignore the ugly feeling of jealousy. Thankfully, the doctor came in for the check-up- and not thankfully, it was Doctor Jessi.

“Good to know you ain't dead yet” Her brash voice was in contrast to the elite’s deep yet soothing voice.

“You aren’t getting rid of me so easily” The alpha smirked, playfully, and suddenly, Jaebum felt uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Damn his hormones.

“Do you remember why you fainted?” She asked. Mark shook his head.

“Nope, not a thing. Just remember going to the library”

“Hmm, I see. Well, physically and medically, you’re A-okay. Just don’t strain your head, maybe your memory will return. You don’t need medicines but I advise that you avoid football practice for a few days” Mark visibly deflated at that, pouting and grumbling about the unfairness of the world. He was adorable too! Why-why must the universe be so cruel to him? “Shut your dramatic ass” She laughed loudly.

“Fine” he mumbled sulkily.

“I will be back with some food for you and after the final check-up, you will be discharged” Mark mock-saluted her “And, the boot camp’s participation is closing today. Professor Namjoon is downstairs, you want me to add his name?”

“His name?”

“Jaebum-ssi’s- he said you were talking about some training so I assumed you want him to participate?”

“Oh?” Mark seemed surprised and a little curious. Jaebum bit his lips, why did she need to say that!? She will ruin everything, he should’ve kept his mouth shut too. Agh!

“Ahh maybe not. You didn’t really mention the camp or anything, and uh with the finals and all I am not too inclined to it either” Please agree… he prayed.

“Don’t worry, the camp is after the finals, and that too after a week of normal holiday I think? You should come, the camp is the best way to connect with your inner wolf. I didn’t think about it but we have an entry left and you can bring along a beta too for your control”

“Uh-still-” He was about to decline but he stopped to look at their expression, he knew they were wondering why an alpha was avoiding such a big opportunity, it was obvious on their face. He remembers what happened yesterday, he was refusing the alpha's help and that solidified Mark’s doubt on his status. He forced himself to stay rooted to the ground instead of bolting out. Jungkook will really murder him this time “-S-sure.” He agreed dejectedly. But it was hard to remember the consequences when Mark was smiling at him so brightly. Jessi muttered something along the lines of ‘weird kiddo’ as she exited the room. With her gone, Mark’s attention settled on him, making his skin burn pleasantly.

“You are reluctant but trust me, it’s really fun, and no, the rumors are not true. The camp is to be one with the wolf and balance it, not letting it control you, so there is no savagery involved. And we have our best guards for protection if there’s a danger- so you can be at ease.” Jaebum wasn’t even listening to his words, he did catch a few, but his focus shifted from the elite's lips to his voice, and it was hard to pay attention to anything else.

“Well, if you say so, then I guess it can't be helped” he tried to sound assured but it was difficult. After few seconds of silence, Jaebum thought this is a good time to leave, it’s not like they were buddies and can talk for hours, the bitterness was not a good taste on his tongue.

“So, you seemed happy, did something happen?” Mark asked, Jaebum didn’t understand why was the alpha so interested in him- surely he knows alphas cant be more than colleagues, at least not outside of the pack. It was weird how he could pinpoint his exact mood where else others find it hard to even solve one of his expressions.

“Oh… umm…” he blushed, the thought of pack came flooding in, making him feel giddy and euphoric, Mark must have noticed the change, as his stare narrowed. “I- pack- I found my pack”

“That- that… was an unexpected revelation.” Was there a note of anger in his tone? No… Jaebum was probably reading too much into it.

“I know. We just discovered we will complete the bond after the finals”

“… who… uh is the alpha?” his hesitance confused Jaebum, he ignored the nagging feeling again.

“It’s a bizarre story” he chuckled “I will tell you after the bond is done, but Jungkook is-” the snapping of the wires attached to Mark startled Jaebum, he opened his mouth to ask, but the pheromone he was releasing was terrifying, the brown eyes shifted to red, and he could see Mark was struggling to control his wolf. Jaebum was stuck, didn’t dare move, his omega didn’t let him. Slowly, Mark calmed down, the heavy wind in the room vanished, and his eyes went back to the beautiful shade of brown.

That was… not the reaction he expected.

“Sorry, I think my mind is still a little blurry.” The cold tone shocked him, leaving a feeling of dread and pain inside him. Never, even if they met in the hallway, made eye contact, talked small conversation, the alpha was never cold to him. The dismissal was clear in his voice and Jaebum was trembling. He forced himself to stand upright, nodding stiffly, and he got out of the room instantly. His legs were still shaking, head throbbing and the agony from his alpha ached his very core.

What the fuck is going on in his life!?


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is being an ass, their finals are over, Lucas finds out about Jaebum, they go to the water park and another confrontation happens.  
> Yep, this is longer than any chapter xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost 5k long, took me hours to write it- and I have exam tomorrow- good lord.  
> I wanted this to be light and funny, you know? Get to know a little more about the characters in this story, about their dynamic and all. 
> 
> It's mostly basic stuff, I personally liked writing Youngjae and Jungkook's interaction, it was very fun to write them. They plan a little for getting Jaebum his alpha xD
> 
> Only last part is a bit serious as signs of non-con happens, but it is stopped before anything could even take place, just a heads up ^^  
> This might seem a little rushed? i donno? i feel it is okay but lemme know your thoughts!

The finals went… better than he expected in his miserable state. Youngjae and Taehyung were worried about him, he knew, but they didn’t have much chance to force it out of him due to exams. Good thing he had studied in advance or else with the way his omega was being a pain in the ass and his mind circling back to Mark at every given moment, nothing was going inside his head- he would have definitely failed.

He didn’t understand what happened with their last confrontation, why was Mark so angry? What caused that reaction? And why did it hurt so much?

Jaebum was waiting for both of them to meet at the discussed place, then they would snag Lucas and meet Jungkook outside the campus. They planned to go to a water park, it was spacious and a friend of Jungkook owned it, so they had a huge pool for themselves. They asked Lucas if he was okay coming with them since he is only familiar with Jaebum and Youngjae. The beta didn’t mind, ever so extrovert, and was excited on the prospect of the ‘personalized pool’- something that got him through his exams.

“Hyung!” Youngjae shouted, grinning like a maniac as he made his way towards Jaebum, with Taehyung in tow. “How was your exam? Damn it was hard, hyung. Thank god, it’s over”

“Hmm, I did okay, I guess.” Jaebum chuckled “What about you, Tae?”

“I also did good, thanks to you of course” Taehyung replied gratefully, Jaebum had tutored him since he was well aware of first year’s subjects. He was about to say something but then he saw Mark and his group marching the hallway, chattering in themselves, paying no heed to several heads turned to them in awe. Jaebum gulped, nervousness filling his gut as he saw the handsome alpha laughing at something Jackson Wang said. They passed by him, Mark not even sparing a glance which Jaebum knew Youngjae noted as the beta looked at him in suspicion. Mark _never_ not greeted or noticed him.

He felt a pang of hurt in his heart-

No, today was a good day and he will not ruin it, nope.

“What the hell was that, hyung?” Youngjae demanded, yeah, he was definitely angry.

“What?” Jaebum smiled weakly.

“Don’t give me that, hyung. Why did that asshole ignore you?” Youngjae almost growled, about to cause a scene. Jaebum grabbed his hands and made their way to the University’s gate. Okay, so he might have skipped some details about the confrontation with the elite.

“Jae, calm down please?” He prayed Lucas would already be at the gate, waiting because he didn’t want to talk about this. He doesn’t even know what he was feeling, alright!? And, okay, another bad idea. They were nearing the gate when he saw Mark, Jaehyun, Jackson, and two females- he didn’t bother remembering names of- just outside, leaning on their ‘Ferraris’ and seemingly waiting for someone.

“Let me go and give him a piece of-”

“Youngjae, please. I will tell you everything, just calm down for now, please.” He pleaded, Youngjae was about to protest when Lucas lunged towards them, jumping on Jaebum- legs wrapped around the omega’s waist.

“Hyung! Hey!” He beamed happily. Jaebum ruffled his hair affectionately, the beta’s smile being infectious.

“How did you do on your exam, Luc?” Jaebum asked once the beta was off his body. Lucas grunted, displeased at the question.

“I will pass” he shrugged. Jaebum felt eyes boring at his head, too terrified to turn, he took a deep breath and hoped to have the strength.

“Jaehyun is letting you go with us?” Youngjae asked Lucas, amused. With what he saw, the alpha was pretty possessive of the beta, though the only one he didn't mind Lucas hanging out with was Jaebum.

“Of course, and he was okay since it was Jaebum hyung”

“Does he forgot that I am an alpha?” Jaebum wondered, it was weird how Mark’s pack never became territorial around him, does their wolves automatically realized he is of no threat? He sighed, damn he wanna go home.

“Jaehyun hyung says… with how much you and Alpha Mark eye-fudge each other, he has no reason to be concerned” Jaebum choked at Lucas’s word, his eyes unconsciously going to Jaehyun far from them, who was looking at them too, attentively.

“I-I w-what-”

“Who is making you shutter like a virgin?” Jungkook’s voice came from behind. The alpha got out of the car and walked towards them. “Oh wait, you are a virgin” Jaebum smacked his head for that comment making Jungkook groan in pain.

“Brat” he muttered.

“I did! Hii! I am Wong Yukhei but you can call me Lucas” Lucas extended his hand to Jungkook, who appraised him and cautiously accepted.

“Jeon Jungkook, protector of Jaebum hyung’s virtue”

“Yah!!” Jaebum elbowed the younger alpha, annoyed at his irritating yet true comments.

“Oooh, I didn’t know many alphas like you, Jaebum hyung”

“He-uh- n-no-” Jaebum was at a loss of words, what the hell is this situation even? “Jungkookie is an idiot and he doesn’t like me-”

“And here I was, sworn to love and protect you foreve-ah! Hyung, it hurts!”

“Then stop spouting bullshit” Jaebum facepalmed. “That idiot is my childhood friend, and he is strictly into omegas right now” He rolled his eyes.

“That I am” He shot a filthy grin at Taehyung’s direction who flushed in embarrassment. “Hey” He turned to Youngjae.

“Yoo, Jungkook. What’s the plan?” Younjae asked.

“Well, the park’s gonna be free in the evening, like 4 or 5 pm. We have a few hours to kill so I was thinking let’s eat first and then we will pack our bag with needed stuff and head to the water park.”

“Okay, that works with me” Jaebum nodded. Taehyung agreed too.

“We will have to travel back to the dorm, wouldn’t it be troublesome?” Youngjae inquired.

“Not if we go to Luna Café,” Jungkook said. The café was five minutes from their dorm, though that means extra road for the trip, that was okay, they had a whole day anyway.

“What about you?”

“My bag is in the car” Jungkook smirked.

“Oh! I packed my bag too!” Lucas added gleefully, raising one of his hand for a high five before he realized Jungkook may not reci-

The alpha high five-ed him back, making Lucas happy.

“Wow, both of you are already prepared” Jaebum laughed. “No matter, let’s not waste more time.” The group walked outside the gate, to where Jungkook has parked his car. That was when Jaebum sneaked a glance at the elite alpha, surprised to find him staring back. And there was the same repressed anger in his eyes.

Jaebum didn't know what to do, he felt his heart breaking a little at that. 

**~*~**

“So, hyung” Lucas started when they finally settled in the café, ordered their food, and relaxed “You wanted me to ask around about the pack, right?”

“Hmm yes. Did you find anything?” Jaebum didn’t tell Lucas yet, knowing the beta won’t be able to hide much from his alphas.

“Yep, I asked Jaehyun hyung about the pack dynamic books or guides I could refer to, he wanted to know why but I managed to dodge it. I talked to the librarian lady in the Art Building.”

“Hani noona?” Youngjae asked, Lucas nodded in confirmation.

“So, uh, of course, omega cannot form a pack.” He saw their face shift in dismay, confused but he hurriedly added “But there is a concept, powerful omegas who have or are imprinted can, so when they find people they trust and love like family, they can initiate a pack but it will be official when their alpha comes in the picture.” The silence dawned when Lucas completed. They were looking at each other, puzzled.

“P-powerful omegas?”

“Yeah, true mates or elite omega maybe? She gave me a book but I couldn’t look into it because of exams”

“What about a mate of an elite alpha?” Youngjae asked mischievously when he recovered from the startling information. Jaebum threw the napkin at him, hitting him square in the face.

“Oooh yeah, that could definitely be an option”

“Who the fuck did you imprint on, hyung?” Jungkook asked, the urge to smack him came again but Jaebum resisted.

“It has to be someone in the University since all this started here” Youngjae informed dutifully. His friends were annoying, Jaebum concluded. Lucas looked between them, unable to comprehend what they were talking about.

“It better be a good alpha” Okay, that deserves a hit, before Jaebum can hit him, Jungkook moved out of reach, sticking his tongue out childishly.

“Yes, our dad should be a good guy” Taehyung backed him seriously, surprising Jungkook delightfully while Youngjae cracked up laughing and Jaebum hid his face in embarrassment, what is even- nevermind.

“Though logically, it has to be our favorite elite boi” Before Jaebum can consider murdering his best friend, the waiter interrupted them.

“Your order, sirs” She smiled politely, putting the ordered dishes in front of them respectively. “Anything else?”

“One elite alpha fo- ow!”

“No, thank you” Jaebum gave her a ‘please don’t get weirded out by these idiots’ and ‘I am normal’ smile. She nodded and left, not before giving them a look.

“You guys need to pipe do-”

“How do we find if our fav elite boi is hyung’s mate?”

“I don’t like him” Jungkook grumbled.

“Shut up, Jungkook, this ain’t about you” Youngjae retorted “It’s about making hyung’s one-sided love, two-sided”

“Whatever” Was the- was the alpha pouting?

“I think mates can be recognized by scents, right?” Even Taehyung was indulging in this!

“Hyung’s blocker stop his scents but also stop him from scenting so… we need to kidnap our fav boi and let-”

“Okay okay, that’s enough” Jaebum stopped them, their plans seemed to get wilder with each sentence.

“Yes, please, I don’t understand what you all are saying.” Lucas pouted with puppy eyes, saddened because he was being excluded.

“This is what happens when you discuss me” Jaebum glared at the trio, his hands caressing Lucas’s back soothingly, comforting the beta pup. “Sorry about them, Luc”

“I think Lucas can help if he knew,” Youngjae said loudly, eyes twinkling.

“Absolutely no-”

“Right, he is close to his group too, right? He can be our insider”

“This is not a spy mission” Jaebum was exasperated with them at this point.

“Hyung is right,” Taehyung said “We need a direct approach”

“Taehyung-ah!?” That was a betrayal, a clear betrayal, Jaebum mouthed 'traitor' at him, who replied with a shy but frolic smile.

“I donno why but he keeps getting hotter” Jungkook whispered to Youngjae, a whisper that was very audible as Taehyung blushed. Youngjae laughed lightly, winking at the omega- the not pretending omega he corrected mentally.

“Can anyone tell me already!?” Lucas was frustrated at their not-so-hush-hush conversation. Jaebum thanked the moon for the empty café because, with the way this is going, they are gonna announce to everyone he is an omega.

“Yes, of course,” Jungkook smiled brightly but he didn’t say a word after that. Youngjae looked at him, telling him to continue but Jungkook pointed at him. Youngjae muttered fine under his breath.

“Well, Lucas, our amazing boy, we need your help to find out if Mark Tuan is Jaebum hyung’s mate so we can finally have this pack official”

“….”

“I think you broke him, Youngjae”

“He will live, Jungkook”

“Are you okay, Lucas?” Taehyung asked with concern, seeing the beta still hasn’t said anything, eyes widened.

“Alpha M-Mark- mate? Hyung’s? Hyung is-is an alpha… -mate? What? I- what?”

“Yep, definitely broke him”

“Shut up, Jungkook” Youngjae glared at the alpha “Lucas, come on man”

“S-So- hyung is… hyung is… umm-”

“Yeah, yeah I am an omega” Jaebum scowled, how many times does he need to go through this? His statement shoved Lucas into a deeper state of confusion and disbelief. Lucas gulped.

“Oh,” Lucas said, his expression closed off. Jaebum was nervous, he didn’t want his relationship with Lucas changing, but he had lied to the pup, and that is not a good thing, especially when Lucas trusted him. He wondered if begging would suffice.

“Are you… are you angry at me?” Jaebum asked with caution, a little guilty. They were supposed to have fun but no, complications couldn’t wait. But they wouldn’t be seeing Lucas before the next term starts so… this was a good chance to reveal- he did want to. In the beginning, he hated the idea of anyone knowing about him, but now it just feels right to let them know the truth.

“No… not really. I am just- surprised I guess?” Lucas replied, the small smile coming back to his face. “So, about the pack info you wanted me to find- it’s about you” He didn’t ask, more like stated. Jaebum slumped against the table, nodding slowly at the beta. “Can I be in your pack?” Lucas asked, but his mind seemed somewhere else. They watched him, dumbly for most of the part before Jaebum scrambled to answer.

“Ah-ah- of course, why not? But aren’t you- with Jaehyun and all…?”

“That would take two years” Again, Lucas answered absentmindedly.

“Okay” Jaebum didn’t know what else to say.

“Aright, what is the plan then?” They watched him in surprise, how quickly he was able to bounce back to his self, carefree and grinning, all too ready to tune in their stupid plan.

“I was thinking about kidnappi-”

“No” Jaebum refused sternly, Youngjae might be joking but Jaebum wouldn’t put it past him to actually consider doing it. He wasn’t going to take that risk. Not when he was still blamed for putting Mark in the hospital, he wouldn’t take a chance with _kidnapping_ too- god his pack were idiots.

“Or you know” Taehyung interrupted “We can talk to him?”

“Yes, that seems like a normal thing to do” Jungkook agreed “But no, that won't be fun”

“Jungkook, I am seriously considering kicking your ass right now”

“Sure, hyung” The alpha grinned brightly in return making Jaebum roll his eyes, hiding the smile against his palm.

“Well, I have only been to Alpha Mark’s house once, there was a gem? Or something. Jungwoo hyung said it was used to find mates in an old era- even true mates in the myths. Alpha Mark didn’t deny or agreed about the theory so I am not sure if it will work.”

“We need to break in” Jungkook smirked, vibrating with giddiness at the prospect of doing something bad. Jaebum wondered how can they reach such chaotic conclusions!?

“Yess!” Youngjae agreed without hesitation, clapping Jungkook’s raised hand with his own renewed energy. Taehyung seemed in dilemma, not sure what to do in this situation.

“I can help you with that” Lucas joined in with the mad duo. Jaebum stared at him in horror, this was going totally opposite to any plans they have ever discussed, he can’t allow this. He was even more bewildered when Taehyung had a thoughtful expression on his face as if he was thinking about contemplating the disastrous plan.

“Okay, I donno what has gotten into you all but this needs to stop, we can’t do any on this! Did anyone of you forget it is an _Elite’s House_? And if we were found- _not that we will go through with this_ ” he pointedly said to Jungkook and Youngjae “We will be thrown out of the Uni! I still have Mark’s case on my head”

“I can get us in Bangtan University” Jungkook supplied unhelpfully, Jaebum narrowed his eyes at him in a warning. It was a little scary and Jungkook decided not to annoy the pretend alpha- for now. “Ugh, fine”

“I can invite you guys in?” Jaebum sighed hopelessly as four heads turned to him with puppy eyes and innocent smiles.

“How will you do that, Luc?”

“Easy, there is gonna be a party tomorrow night. Hyungs allowed me to bring friends” he smiled widely, showing thumbs up with both of his hands. “I am sure if I beg I can get you all to enter in the house”

“That’s not fun either but seems plausible”

“Jungkook, my life isn’t supposed to be fun for you” Jaebum reprimanded half-heartedly, knowing they won’t budge from their decision. Using a gem to find his mate? He can understand the omega and two betas believing but his alpha friend too? The man who refused any fairy tales? No, Jungkook was along the ride just for the fun of it. He shook his head, might as well go along with it too, he really doesn’t have many reasons to protest, not when he can visit _Mark’s house_. It was a dream come true. It’s unlikely they will ‘find’ his alpha but he will enjoy small blessings that come with their shenanigans.

And if truth be told, he doesn’t mind fooling around a little, doing silly things with his friends, making dumb memories, that’s what his mom wanted him to do- which he thought was impossible given his you-know-what secret but now? Everything seemed reachable.

“Fine, we can do this. But behave, all of you.” He warned uselessly as if these troublemakers would listen to him. The blinding smiles he received in return almost made it worth- almost. We will know why it was almost.

They steered away from this topic and an air of normalcy formed, which Jaebum was thankful for. He tried hard to focus on what they were talking about, joking about, he really did but every time he was forced to get lost in the black hole called Mark. And it wasn’t fair.

But the comforting presence of his kinda-pack calmed him enough to be less agitated. He will get through this- somehow, he thought as he observed the interactions between his friends. Lucas fit right in with them, on par with Jungkook’s trouble inducing pranks, dragging Taehyung out of his bubble- it was nice. Jungkook and Youngjae had already become best buddies, and Taehyung had a perfect place in their circle.

“Alright wolfies, time to goooo!” Youngjae yelled, showing the time on his mobile to everyone. It was 3:30 pm, they needed to go to their dorm to pack necessities for the water park.

It took them less than half an hour to tidy everything before they were out and in the car. It was Jaebum’s first trip with his friends and it was amazing. They played loud music, chattering animatedly, the wind flowing past them in sweet relaxation and Jaebum felt truly content in that moment, allowed himself to forget about the persistent thoughts of his- _not his_ \- alpha.

But perhaps he spoke too soon.

“This is the best trip of my life!” Lucas giggled, splashing water on everyone. They left all the paperwork for Jaebum and Jungkook and ran to their designated pool. Jungkook took the liberty of doing it and asked Jaebum to keep their things in the suite they were provided. Jaebum organized as best as he could, seeing they might stay the night here, and then took out his and Jungkook’s swimming clothes. After he changed into a tank top and shorts, Jungkook arrived and they left the room together, joining with the rest of their friends in the pool. Jungkook was the only one wearing just his swimming trunks.

“Stick around and sugar daddy Jungkook will take you to more” Youngjae teased, purposely looking at Taehyung who turned his head away in embarrassment. Jungkook pushed the beta underwater, making it hard to breathe for him. “D-dude, not cool!” Youngjae wheezed. Jungkook ignored him and made his way to Taehyung who was sneakily trying to get out of the water.

“Not so soon” Jungkook smirked, his hands grabbing the omega’s waist and pulling him inside the water, from the railing he was trying to climb on.

“I can’t- I can’t swim, J-Jungkook” Taehyung shuttered, all too aware of the alpha’s hands on him and their close proximity.

“Wanna do something fun?” The mischief was clear in his eyes but Taehyung found himself nodding anyway. “Jaebum hyung hasn’t touched the water, at all” and then he was grinning. Taehyung realized what Jungkook meant, a giggle escaped his lips, liking the idea far too much. Maybe Jungkook is rubbing off on him- that was a wrong way to put it, Taehyung thought belatedly as he could feel himself turning on.

“He wouldn’t suspect it from me” Taehyung decided. Jungkook looked at him in wonder, before pride settled in, something akin to fondness swirled in his eyes. Taehyung loved it.

“You’re perfect” Jungkook mouthed against his ear, making him shiver and _certainly_ not because of the cold.

“But he is stronger than me”

“No worries, I will take from then, including Youngjae to my plans” The alpha winked at Taehyung, urging him to go on the dry land. Taehyung saw him going to the duo in the pool who were having fun pushing and splashing each other. When Jungkook nodded at him, Taehyung got out of the water.

“Taehyung?” Jaebum seemed surprised as he saw Taehyung approaching him.

“I was bored” He smiled innocently. Jaebum bought it, putting his book aside on the small table. He offered orange juice to him. “Thanks. Hyung, why are you sitting so far from us?” He made sure to pout at the end. Jaebum smiled sheepishly at him, feeling guilty at not playing with them.

“Ah… I am sorry, I am not fond of water that much”

“I am not either” His puppy eyes came on full force, increasing Jaebum’s guilt. “You can sit at the edge of the pool? That way we can at least be together?” He suggested, trying his best to not laugh or give away their plan.

“Oh, that’s not a bad idea”

“Coming?”

“Fine” Jaebum mumbled, following him reluctantly. It’s not that Jaebum doesn’t like water, he is in fact a very good swimmer, but his blockers might get affected, not fully but functioning only halfway. Unfortunately, the others weren’t aware of his caution.

When Jaebum stood near the edge, about to sit down, he realized Taehyung was going to push him into the pool. He wanted to marvel at how Taehyung is becoming free with them but now was not the time. He was slightly disoriented but since Taehyung wasn’t too strong he was able to stand his ground. But then strong hands curled around his waist and suddenly he was picked off the ground. He yelped in surprise.

“Jungkook! Put me down!” He knew he weighed more than Jungkook but the alpha had the advantage of wolfy strength. Another pair of hands, which was Youngjae’s, tickled his sides, making him laugh and squirm, helpless to whatever these sons of guns have decided.

“I w-will k-kill- _oh my god_ , stop it, Jae” he was panting, laughing and unable to get free of Jungkook’s tightening grip.

“Hyung, ready?” Jungkook, the smug bastard, asked- Jaebum was going to retort but stopped, frozen in his stead when he saw _Mark_. What the hell was the elite alpha doing here!? He gasped, startled with the intensity the alpha was staring at him. Before he could get a word out, Jungkook threw him in the pool.

He was probably imagining, yes that was it. He was going crazy. Yep, that’s it.

Lucas caught him, saving him from simmering down in the pool before finding his balance. He took a huge breath and sent a daggering glare to the laughing trio who were clutching their stomach. Then Youngjae jumped in again, swimming to Jaebum’s side. Jungkook did the same but grabbed Taehyung’s hand before the omega could think of sneaking away again.

“You brat, I will not forgive you for this” Jaebum scolded, despite the smile that was threatening to break as he pulled the beta’s ear.

“Ow ow ow, sorry! That was Jungkook’s plan, I was merely forced to obey him” Youngjae blinked with fake innocence, Jungkook hit him on the back at his lies.

“You encouraged me, liar”

“Lucas is my one only” Jaebum huffed dramatically, deciding to join in with their drama, he linked his hands with Lucas in evidence. Then Jungkook and Youngjae came near him in a predatory manner, making Jaebum back away in nervousness, they have nothing good pla-

“N-no more t-tickling!” He was full-blown laughing now, a little too loud and a few tears in his eyes, when this is all over, he is murdering them- that was for sure. They stopped suddenly, letting him collect his composure before chiding the two men but their jumbled faces made him curious.

“what?” He asked.

“… the hell is Mark and Lucas’s boyfriend doing here?” Youngjae asked back in confusion. Oh, so he didn’t imagine the alpha. He didn’t know which was worse.

“I did tell Jaehyun I am gonna be here… I wasn’t aware he will be coming” Lucas replied in a small voice.

“You should go and ask him why the fuck is he stalking us”

“Jungkook! Don’t be an ass. Luc, don’t worry, you can go and ask if they have any business with you. We will be here if you wanna come back, okay? You know our room number” Jaebum said as softly he could, trying to hide his own tremors at the presence of the alpha he was in love with.

“Okay,” Lucas said grateful, his expression relaxed and excited as he made his way to his alpha. Jungkook noticed his predicament.

“I am hungry again”

“Me too” Youngjae stood up, getting the hint from Jungkook. Taehyung was slightly puzzled but he knew all about Jaebum’s feelings regarding the elite alpha so followed along with them.

“Let’s go and change first” Taehyung proposed. Jaebum was brimming with relief, as much as wished to talk to the alpha, he didn’t have it in him to even initiate, he needed a moment to ease his omega demanding him to go to their alpha.

“That was surprising,” Youngjae said quietly, didn’t know how to fill the silence when they got back to their suite. Jungkook hummed, not the one for small talks. He simply took a tank top and sweatpants and fled to the bathroom. “Jerk” Youngjae muttered.

“It was” Jaebum bit his lips in anxiety “I will bring some snacks from outside” He offered, fresh air could do some good to his jittery nerves. Taehyung didn’t mention that they could simply order from their room by phone.

“Alright. We will eat and explore this place afterward”

“Thanks, Jae” Jaebum quickly replied and went to the other bathroom located at the end of the hallway. He took a short bath and wore similar clothing as before, just his shorts were longer this time. He left the room and went down, inhaling and exhaling to tranquilize his nerves. He didn't make it far before a scent that should definitely not be here tickled his nostril. 

Uh-oh.

His scent was leaking out. Okay, that was bad. He was afraid of this happening when they pushed him into the pool. But they had an area to themselves, he doesn’t need to panic- right? After a little pep talk to himself, he continued his path to get some snacks from the self-serving area. What worse that could happen-

That’s when he heard foreign footsteps behind him. And- unfamiliar scent. Jaebum should really stop giving ideas to the deities for messing his life. He turned around immediately, alert at the intrusion.

“What the- who is there?” He covered his shaking voice with a stern one, trying to not lose his cool. The alpha emerged from the shadow, someone from the staff department of the water park.

“Omega” The stranger smiled with teeth showing, his glee was visible on his face, and some unwanted intentions Jaebum would rather not think about. His vulnerable clothing didn’t help either. This was definitely bad. He just- he just needs to think of something-

The stranger didn’t stop in his track, eyes yellow and exuding strong pheromones. Jaebum felt a tad bit powerless as the scent hit him.

Okay- okay- just one perfect kick and he can make a run. He needs just one kick or a punch. _Calm yourself, Im Jaebum, or you are gonna regret it_. As if the alpha realized what was in his mind, he lunged at him in a speed that boggled Jaebum, pinning his hands to either side of his head, smirking at him with promises. He felt his knees weakening, the aura of this alpha was no joke, he was not like the usual alphas Jaebum has met and sparred with. He couldn’t stop the pained whimper that tumbled out of his lips at the grip of this stranger.

The alpha was dangerously close to his neck, he pushed him with all the strength he could muster which only caused the stranger to staggering a little. And the rage that started forming as the consequence of it… scared Jaebum.

Just as suddenly he was tackled, the alpha was thrown away from him, flying miles, and fell to the ground with howling pain. He was worried another alpha has smelled the commotion and came to-

Mark’s scent.

 _Alpha!_ His omega inside cried out.

“If you dare touch him ever again, I will make sure your death is excruciatingly painful and in endless agony.” Mark’s growled, eyes flashing red at the fallen alpha, who scurried away, grunting at the force of Mark’s aura which was spreading all over the park-

And, that was a very bad sign.

“And you” His blood-red eyes turned to him, taking Jaebum’s breath away “have a lot of explaining to do” Mark’s hardened voice made him gulp, he didn’t even realize he was sweating at the sheer power display. Then Mark grabbed his hand in a bruising hold and led him to… some place unknown. Yes, he was going to die tonight. He couldn't have a single night of peace, now could he?

The deities really did hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhuhuhuh finally, right?
> 
> I had a totally different scenario with how Mark would find out- seriously, how this happened- I am not sure either xD


	5. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations. And lots of fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be a little more angrier and rough xD But I thought it didn't suit Mark. He seemed like the type who would be angry at the very very last stage, he is too much of a gentle soul to completely lose control so soon. He is capable of it but he is too sensible haha. That was my interpretation of the man so this chapter became a lot softer than I intended it to be.
> 
> Sorry for the late update *sighs* I just noticed it has been exactly one month since the last chapter lol. Again I wrote this in the middle of the night, sleep-deprived so forgive me if this isn't good enough ^o^  
> only one more chapter to go!! (we still have to talk about the pack thing *wink wink*)
> 
> Also, isn't it sad I have to reread my own fics because there aren't many bottom Jaebum fics? T^T

“Sit” Mark ordered, obvious fury raging in his eyes but his voice was calm. It was frightening. Jaebum shut his short-tempered mouth and sat down on the couch without a word. Mark dragged him to the opposite area of the supposed hotel their group was staying in. This place was much quiet and isolated than the rest, making him wonder why Jungkook didn’t choose this one and why is Mark even here.

They sat in silence, Mark unrelenting gaze burning holes in him, Jaebum’s heart was thudding loud- everything he feared, he hoped, he wanted, he wished, they were all crashing down in this one moment. He knew it wouldn’t take long before his suppressants wear out completely, before the vaguely comforting scent of the elite alpha become vivid, before his own scent becomes slither out for the world to see.

“M-Mark… I- I-” What? What is he supposed to say? I am sorry? It’s not like he wanted to deceive people, it’s not like he had much of a choice, it’s not like… anything he says will bring Mark to him. He sighed, head turning away from Mark to the window, the moon was high and Jaebum could feel the hum of nature. Weirdly, he has never heard it so clearly before.

“You’re an omega?” Mark asked, void. Jaebum looked up confused, why was he asking when he knew for sure he was one. Then it clicked, Mark was giving him an alternative, he was giving him a choice- to stay the pretending alpha or come out as an omega. Why? Why was he being so thoughtful? Why was the alpha not demanding answers? Why was he letting Jaebum be? He wished Mark force it out of him because he doesn’t know he has that much courage to confess.

Another minute of silence passed, and Mark straightened as if he got the answer. Mark nodded towards Jaebum and made a move to leave the hotel room. Jaebum panicked. He doesn’t want Mark to leave, Mark can’t leave, his omega started acting up again.

“W-why…” His broken voice whispered and Mark stopped in his track, almost out of the door. He looked back at Jaebum, an expression of confusion, understanding, and hurt written all over his face. Jaebum gulped, at the loss of words, he has never seen Mark so open before.

“Why what?”

“Why aren’t you… angry?”

“I don’t have the right to be” Mark replied softly, eyes resigned and yet conflicted. Jaebum didn’t understand.

“Huh?”

“Who am I, Jaebum? Who am I to be angry at you?” Jaebum opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. Mark smiled, uncharacteristically sad.

Jaebum didn’t understand.

“I don’t even have the right to your secret” Jungkook was wrong to assume Mark would do anything if finds out, huh. The alpha was ready to pretend for his sake, ready to do Jaebum’s bidding without any question asked. Jaebum slumped, shaking his head, trying to fight the overwhelming love he was feeling for this alpha right now. This wasn’t what he expected when he thought his secret was out. Mark was lying, he was angry, oh he was so angry but nothing showed on his face.

“Y-You have.” Mark tilted his head in question, a brow raising and Jaebum reprimanded himself for thinking how hot that was in this situation. “You have the right” He answered quietly, biting his lips as his cheeks started blushing without his permission.

“Do I? truly?” Jaebum nodded immediately, then he thought he should have made a show of considering at least. Mark tsked before the anger bled out from his eyes and finally settled on his face.

“What were you thinking!?” Mark growled, Jaebum was taken aback at the sudden change of pace, eyes widened at the outburst.

“W-w-”

“Have you lost your mind? Not only are you committing a crime, but you were also almost claimed! How could you be so careless?” Mark gritted his teeth, angry pheromones releasing like a volcano, making him whimper. “Y-You- Shit. I- I knew something was different about you- _shit_. You- you scared me so bad, Jaebum, when I saw him nearly biting your neck- oh I-” He took a deep breath, but nothing could hide the wilderness in his eyes, dark and consuming, Jaebum shifted further back on the couch. He didn’t know why Mark was _this_ angry- as if- as if...

Jaebum didn’t understand.

“I was careful” Jaebum murmured, eyes cast down “the water weakened my-”

“ **No** ” Mark snarled, eyes bleeding red once again. His pheromones spreading wildly and the wind rustled, heavy and ferocious. Jaebum realized Mark was affecting the weather.

“Mark-” but he was too far to reach “ _Alpha_ , listen, please” He begged desperately. Mark blinked, his eyes going back to brown.

“What did you…” Jaebum felt uncomfortable at the incredulity Mark was displaying “Did you stop-” A realization dawned, oh. “Nevermind” His tone commanding, Jaebum wanted to protest but his omega wouldn’t let him disobey.

“What did you mean by no?” Mark sighed, breathing in and out to calm himself before he took a seat far from him. After few minutes went by, Mark answered.

“Despite knowing, I was never able to consider you an alpha. Your secret would have been out as your scent started settling in the university. Elite can sniff out the real nature, they are connected with wolves just as deeply as they are connected to nature. If I had been hanging out with you as much as your group, I would have known in a week or two. You’re an idiot. How did you survive for so long?”

“Hey!” Jaebum was offended at the insult “I am not. I stayed clear of any elite space, steered away from people with my cold shoulder, took my suppressant like a supply of oxygen, and made sure the meds didn’t affect my health by working hard for my body. It’s not easy, pretending, I have been on guard every minute of my life… except these few days.”

“Pack made you happy, made you want to be an omega”

“Yes,” Jaebum said simply, it was the truth “When- when did you know?”

“I had my doubts from the start but our… talk in the hospital confirmed it.”

“What- what do you mean?”

“Did you not wonder? I asked who was the alpha of your pack, Jaebum, instead of asking who was your omega. You were the supposed alpha if it’s your pack… weren’t you supposed to be its leader? Then why Jeon? You should have been angry at me for disregarding your claim and assuming it was Jeon’s. You weren’t territorial. At all.” the alpha’s unhappy tone didn’t get past his notice when he talked about Jungkook.

“Oh” Jaebum didn’t even think. “But… but you _were_ …”

“I was”

“Why?”

“Because that’s when I realized I wanted you in my pack” Mark said depreciatingly as if he was disappointed in himself. Jaebum stared at him in shock, unable to comprehend whatever that was happening. He had a barrage of words but his throat felt like sandpaper, his mind blank as if shutting down.

“Mark… I-”

“It’s okay. I know.” Mark breathed- the small sad smile back on his face and Jaebum instantly disliked that smile. “You- You’ve chosen Jeon as the alpha… of your… uhm pack. I won’t get in between so don’t worry.”

“N-No, I-”

“You need to be careful, a lot more. If the uni finds out it will be a disaster. I won’t say anything, okay?” Mark got up, moving to the door and Jaebum snapped back to reality where Mark was _leaving_. After basically confessing. Jaebum moved before even thinking, hand reaching for Mark who was startled to halt.

“Alpha”

“W- Jaebum-”

“No. You listen now” Before Mark can reply, Jaebum grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the room, forced him to sit on the couch he was on, then he plopped beside him. “I- I am an omega. And, I do have… an unusual pack… but Jungkook is not the alpha of the pack”

“…okay?” Mark was puzzled, obviously. Jaebum took a deep breath, it was time to come clean. He was nervous, heartbeat picking up, Mark noticed the change, concerned eyes glancing at him.

“And, I l-like you. A lot.”

“Oh” Jaebum chanced a glimpse at the alpha, wanting to see his reaction. The alpha’s eyes were gleaming red. Jaebum gulped at the possessive pheromones engulfing him, Mark’s fang bruising his own lips. “Sorry” Mark apologized, sheepish, again the sudden change took Jaebum’s breath away. Not aware of his body, his finger reached to wipe away the blood dripping from the pink flesh. Mark’s widened eyes at his bold action froze Jaebum, whose brain caught up with his stupid body, his cheeks coloring red again.

“Can I kiss you, Jaebum?” Mark in a low whisper. Jaebum didn’t say anything, _couldn’t_ , when it still felt like a dream as if Youngjae will wake him up and this will get over soon. He didn’t want that. No. Not yet. The omega nodded carefully, blush prominent as he closed his eyes in a nervous flutter. As the scent of mint surrounded him, reminding him of summer breeze and ice, blanketing him in safety and _alpha_ , he felt the press of bruised lips, shuddering at the contact.

He has always been an omega who looked like an alpha, always too big, too much, too different. But at this moment, right now, he felt small with the power and dominance Mark was unconsciously showcasing, the sheer intensity making him gasp for air but Mark didn’t listen. He kissed with vigor, deepening the kiss after the first few experimental presses of lips, gripping the back of Jaebum’s neck and devouring into his mouth like he owned it, owned him.

Mark finally let him go with a rough tug at his bottom lip, Jaebum hissed but Mark looked at the reddening flesh with approval, pleased. Mark’s hand caressed his cheeks, gentle and loving, fingers tracing the lines, curves of his face, stopping at his lips again.

“Your lips are so beautiful” Mark murmured, sounding entranced as he continued thumbing the cupid’s bow “So pretty” The alpha sighed.

“This is the first time I have heard someone complimenting lips” Jaebum chuckled, trying to hide his embarrassment at the praise. But Mark leaned in once more, eyes dropping at his lips, when Jaebum nodded, the alpha dived in again for a searing kiss that left Jaebum panting and moaning as he was pushed on his back.

“They are too pretty and I wanna bite them” Mark replied seriously, Jaebum hid his face because this was getting too much, he might hyperventilate or wake from this dream. Mark removed his hands in warning “Don’t hide, Jaebum.” The omega could do nothing but agree, surrendering himself wordlessly to his alpha.

“I didn’t expect your scent to be so floral” Mark grinned at his shocked face, Jaebum tried to get up abruptly, sniffing the air- taking in the mint pleasantly- and yes, his scent has leaked out completely.

“I- sorr-”

“It’s cute” Mark commented, mischievous grin still present on his face, daring Jaebum to hide his face again as the blush on the omega’s face intensified. “Mine” he growled lowly, before looking at Jaebum apologetically “S-Sorry, I didn’t me-”

“Ask me again” Jaebum cut him off, it was now or never. He was already gone for the alpha, nothing made sense, and he knew nothing won’t, he was in love with Mark and it won’t change anytime soon. Jaebum wanted him to be his alpha. And even if Mark wasn’t as serious as him, it’s okay… well, it will be okay. But he needed to get it off his chest. He needed to be brave.

“Hmm?” Mark looked at him questioningly.

“Ask me the question again.” Mark thought back to their interaction, the first question was about his identity, Jaebum has already answered that.

Oh.

“Who am I, Jaebum?” Mark smiled, this time soft and alluring “Who am I to be angry at you?” Jaebum licked his swollen lips, wincing at his mistake, before replying.

“Everything, Mark. You're my everything.” The huge smile Jaebum got in return made all the hurt and ache worth it, Mark was truly the most stunning alpha he has ever met, no doubt. Mark pressed his lips to Jaebum’s again, instead of the rough kiss he was expecting, it was only a simple press before he pulled away.

“I don’t know how, when, but I have come to like you a lot too, Jaebum.”

They moved to bed after a while, cuddling like Jaebum has imagined thousand times, but this was so much better. His alpha’s scent was so refreshing, made him snuggle even closer. Mark’s nose was buried in Jaebum’s hair, his arm became a pillow for Jaebum as the other hand curled around Jaebum’s waist possessively.

“I am sorry for behaving like a jerk” Mark apologized, voice sorrowful. Jaebum smiled, his alpha was really the most kind one. “I was just pitifully jealous, I shouldn’t have acted like that. You didn’t deserve it.”

“I should be apologizing, Mark. I lied to you”

“It’s okay, you had your reasons”

“You’re so nice” Mark chuckled.

“I am just decent.” Jaebum hummed appreciatively, very decent. "By the way, how can you be so- so stupid?"

"What?" Jaebum scowled.

"You agreed to come to Alpha's Bootcamp, how could be so careless, Jaebum?" Mark was really worried in the disguise of his ridicule. 

“If I would have objected you would start suspecting again! Maybe even remember what-" Jaebum stopped, shit he wasn't supposed to...

“When I accused you of being beta?” At Jaebum’s surprised but guilty expression, Mark continued “It wasn’t your fault. The pills aren’t strong enough to suppress the elite’s senses, it worked few times but our wolves don’t like to be contained like that so it lashes out. My emotions got better of me when I confronted you and lost control. The pills and wolf clashed hence me passing out.”

“I… I see. When did you remember?”

“I think a day after the incident? It was blurry memory at first but then it became clear. My beta theory proved wrong so I reached the final conclusion.”

“I am so sorry-”

“Shh,” Mark shushed him with his index finger on Jaebum’s lips “We were both at fault. It’s resolved now, isn’t it? Just don't do anything like that again.”

“Yeah, I can do that… thank you"

“Be my mate?” Jaebum’s mind short-circuited at the question. How was he to react when so much happened today? How will you react when something you thought would never happen starts happening one by one? Not only the question caught him off-guard but the nervous and unsure way Mark asked, as if really asking Jaebum rather than it being rhetorical like he was expected to comply. Jaebum would have complied anyway but it warmed his heart how beautifully human the alpha was. As much as Jaebum hated being the weak one, inferior one, the main reason of his pretense- he prepared himself to be if Mark wanted that.

But the alpha never once even indicated that- Jaebum felt nothing but respect and care oozing out of Mark for himself. And oh, Jaebum was so devastatingly in love, it was hurting now.

“It-It’s okay if you don’t want, we can just date too” Mark’s disappointed but soft voice pulled him out of his stupor. His lack of communication skill is really becoming his enemy, Jaebum sighed internally.

“Gods, I am already in love with you, of course, I want to be your mate, I want you to be mine too” Jaebum mumbled, half unaware of the words he spoke. Mark’s lips morphed into a smirk.

“You love me, huh?”

“Uhm… I- uh-” So eloquent. Before Jaebum could make a fool out of himself again, Mark kissed the top of his hair, moving to drop another kiss on his forehead, then his nose, then stopping at the corner of his lips. Jaebum waited for the deep kiss Mark’s eyes promised but nothing came to his dismay. His alpha was watching him, eyes glinting for him to dare.

Jaebum huffed, with non-existing courage, he initiated the kiss this time, albeit clumsily. How were they able to understand each other without needing any explanation, he didn’t know. Mark met him halfway, eagerly waiting, sighing in pleasure and taking control again. Mark was a damn good kisser.

“Mine” Mark growled again, this time he didn’t apologize. His eyes were red again and Jaebum stared into it with admiration, content as the scent wrapped around him, claiming silently. If Jaebum wasn’t so sated, he would have protested.

“Yours” He sleepily agreed. When the alpha pulled him closer, entangling himself with Jaebum, murmuring sweet nothings, Jaebum understood.

Not even half an hour passed that their door was burst open, startling the pair. Mark’s stance protective as his pheromones started commanding the wind again.

“Oh shut up, lover boy.”

“Jaehyun?” But he was not alone, as they started coming inside the room, _uninvited_ , Jaebum noticed his whole group has arrived. “What the hell are you all doing here?”

“Just dropping by to make sure everything was okay” Mark was staring at them in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Jaebum asked, thankful that they weren’t naked for this confrontation.

“Your alpha was stinking up the whole goddamn resort” Jungkook rolled his eyes, it was obvious he didn’t like Mark that much. Taehyung was behind Jungkook, a little closer than Jaebum remembers him standing all the time before. Youngjae was looking at him proudly, eyes wiggling at him filthily. “This place was about to wind up in a storm. When it wasn’t supposed to” He icily observed. Mark stayed silent, feeling responsible for the panic.

“So you are an omega, huh?” Jaehyun questioned as he sniffed the place, the flowery scent had spread all over the room. Youngjae and Taehyung looked at him with wide eyes, it was the first time they smelled his scent.

“Mine” The low, deepened voice of the alpha concealed with displeasure jolted Jaebum, whose hands found Mark’s automatically, calming down the alpha.

“Finally!” Youngjae shouted “It was cute but I was sick of hearing Jaebum-hyung gush about how amazing, handsome, hot, etc, etc you are. And god, the whining and complaints, ugh.” Jaebum threw a cushion at him, flushing in embarrassment.

“Shut up, idiot”

“He did?” Mark’s curiosity was piqued, mouth curling in a playful smile.

“Oh so much, man. I used to think he was so cool but after a year of whiny Jaebum-hyung, it was hard to see him in that light again”

“I am throwing you out of my pack” Jaebum threatened uselessly, Youngjae stuck his tongue at him, winking.

“So does that mean eye-fucking will turn into actual fucking now?”

“Shut up, Jaehyun” Mark grumbled at the other alpha. “Now lea-”

“What were you both doing here anyway?” Jungkook asked in suspicion, eying murderously at both the alpha in the room. Jaebum shook his head in exasperation, now he has two overgrown puppies protective over him. Though he knew these two alphas were the strongest of the few and he was glad they cared about his well-being so much. His omega danced with such attention. 

“Oh, I stalked Luc” Jaehyun replied gleefully, Lucas shyly blushing at his bluntness. “And dragged Mark along since he was sulking and it was annoying”

“Why was he sulking?” Youngjae implored, even though he knew the answer.

“Because Jaebum was out with another alpha” Jaehyun snickered. Jaebum watched Mark in awe, seeing him embarrassed for the first time.

“He was jealous” Youngjae grinned.

“Thank you for pointing that out” Mark glared at the beta, a light blush on his cheeks diminishing any stern effect.

“Since Jaebummie-hyung has his own elite boyfriend, I don’t need to sneak you in the party right?” Lucas inquired, smiling innocently. Jaebum wanted to facepalm as he remembered their conversation in the café. Lucas was not so innocent.

“You are coming?” Mark asked, his voice so heart-wrenchingly hopeful.

“You are inviting?”

“Hell yes” Mark’s hand went to his lips again, Jaebum wondered if Mark had some sort of thing for them.

“Then okay” Jaebum spoke, Mark’s finger not moving away.

“Oh hello, love birds, we are still here,” Youngjae said in a teasing manner, Jaebum forgot so soon there were others here too. He groaned loudly.

“So get out” Mark ordered, unable to stop himself from touching Jaebum even more. If they weren’t out, they would be witnessing him defiling the pretend alpha. Not that Mark will allow them to see, of course, he would plow them first.

They hurriedly got out of the room when Mark flipped Jaebum on his back, his pheromones becoming strong and lustful and unwelcoming to any other wolves in their proximity. Dangerously unwelcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with the number of fics I have dumped here... it's hard to update them all so soon xD but I will try to write more. Just wanted to say thanks to few readers who read all of my fics T^T you guys are awesome!
> 
> For the reader, Vacchi (if I spelled it correctly haha). The marriage is in order lol xD

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a kudo ♥


End file.
